


Cockroach Vignette #5: Oh Death

by BigSciencyBrain, minikate



Series: Refuge(中文版) [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Filling in some gaps, Gen, 中文翻譯
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikate/pseuds/minikate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>命運是位殘酷的女士，但Loki懂得把握機會。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cockroach Vignette #5: Oh Death

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cockroach Vignette #5: Oh Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075711) by [BigSciencyBrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigSciencyBrain/pseuds/BigSciencyBrain). 



知覺在Loki張開眼睛時咆嘯著席捲全身，然後他的意識爆發。劇烈而熾熱的疼痛從喉嚨延伸到胸口。咬緊牙關，皮膚癒合時他拱起了背。傷口在回復時的疼痛程度和它被長矛製造出來時一樣劇烈。當痛楚減輕到能夠呼吸時，Loki眨了眨眼看清周圍的環境。  
  
Svartalfheim。黑暗世界。  
  
Thor留下了他。  
  
當然他會離開，Loki一邊想著一邊翻過身體。有什麼理由Thor要帶走一具屍體？他們想要摧毀乙太的孤注一擲只讓Loki更確定它不可能被摧毀。九界和宇宙的命運危在一時，Thor會迫切將Jane帶往安全之處並追擊Malekith，他無暇去思考Loki的身體會發生什麼事。  
  
他擠出一個毫無笑意的笑聲，接受他活著就像命運又對他開了個惡劣完笑的事實。霜巨人，顯然地，比他被告知的更難被殺死。  
  
雙手和膝蓋撐起身體─胸口的疼痛依舊劇烈─Loki知道他也會做一樣的事，如果是Thor躺在黑色塵土上，而Steve需要他的幫助。這念頭讓他微笑了下，雖然更像是作了個鬼臉；Steve一定會堅持他不需要保護。  
  
Steve。  
  
Loki掙扎著想站起來，雙腿卻拒絕承受他的重量。如果Midgard陷入危機，那Steve也無法倖免。  
  
在他有足夠力氣站起來前像是經過了數不盡的時間；而感覺他的魔法回復則又花了更多時間。完全沒有Thor的身影證明他找到了逃離這荒蕪的 Svartalfheim的方法，無論是Asgard的介入或是他天生的幸運都無所謂。Loki只能等待並期望他的兄長能夠戰勝Malekith和乙太的 黑暗力量。  
  
他曾經很樂意。他已經犧牲了一切。為了什麼？  
  
當他能夠移動，他踉踉蹌蹌─手腳並用─地朝向一個像是洞穴開口的岩石堆。在他的力量完全恢復之前他需要掩護好避開周遭的惡劣環境。咆嘯的勁風在他把自己拖進相對安全的洞穴後減緩了威力。  
  
地上散佈著奇怪的物體。他認出點綴岩石的物體來自Midgard。此處是世界邊緣模糊不清之地。  
  
回到Midgard的誘惑讓他的胃部翻滾，但黑暗精靈不是唯一的威脅。他必須相信Thor有足夠的動機拯救Midgard並且會成功。如果他失敗了，九界 也不會在Thor之後接受Loki的統治。他避開了明顯的世界交會之處，跌跌撞撞地深入黑暗洞穴。他找到的通道是由人力而非自然造成，這表示它的存在有其 理由。這些通道十分古老，或許比Odin更老。  
  
他找到了Bor試圖─且失敗了─永久埋藏乙太的地方。他來到了這個黑暗與沉默之地；死亡之地。Loki坐下，背靠著乙太之塔，他注視著洞穴廣闊的空間，直到胸口的疼痛終於消失。死亡無法抓住他，還不能。他不會允許這件事發生。  
  
他還擁有值得讓他活下來的事物。  
  
  
 _我愛你，Loki。無論發生什麼事，都不要忘了我愛你。_  
我不曾也不會忘。  
  
  
他必須回到Asgard。他必須結束由他引發的事情。他從彩虹橋上落下還有和Thanos達成協議像是一輩子以前的事。  
  
他曾預期Thanos會在他和魔方回到Asgard後立刻出現，但到處都沒有Chitauri軍隊的蹤跡。也許那場爆炸造成的軍力損失遠大於Loki的理解。若非如此，就是他的詭計沒有完成，而Thanos再也不相信他是同夥了。  
  
所有他告訴Thor凡人生命有多短暫的談話，所有的挑釁；他每一刻都能感覺到Steve的時間流逝。在捍衛鄙視他的Asgard時他還要錯失多少？  
  
洞口不止息的遙遠風聲將Loki帶入斷斷續續的睡眠。他夢到Midgard和舊金山的那間小旅館。在他的夢中，他可以聽到Steve的笑聲，看到他眼中的 輕快光芒，可以清楚描繪Steve微笑時他眼睛周圍的紋路。當他在意識中浮浮沉沉時，他希望自己有能力召喚Steve的幻影。在他胸口，期望能再次聽到 Steve聲音的痛楚不亞於一支長矛造成的疼痛。  
  
慢慢地，他意識到外面呼嘯的風聲停止了。  
  
當能夠不顫抖著雙腳站直身體，他沿著來時的道路走回去。他發現了其他世界邊緣模糊不清的地方。命運給了他一個機會。如果他被相信死亡了，他就可以不被鎖在牢獄中來籌劃一切；甚至可以能夠將Thanos完全從Asgard引開。  
  
暴風在Loki抵達出口時已經減緩。他離開山洞，走過Malekith飛船降落的廣闊山谷。他必須繞過他丟下Thor的懸崖，找一條稍遠的路登上山頂。遠 處，山峰的陰影中，是他們從Asgard偷來的飛船。他微笑著將意識伸向自己的魔法；這會幾乎耗費掉所有他在休息時回復的魔力，但足夠了。他在一陣閃光中消失，變成那名告訴他Frigga死訊的守衛。  
  
他知道那名守衛的名字嗎？Brandr，他想著。或許是這名字。  
  
當然，當他一回到Asgard，他將會需要另一個外表。另一個對他的目標更有利的外表。


End file.
